Three on a date?
by HetaliaOverload
Summary: If you spend so many years with someone, you're bound to fall in love with them, right? Whatever. It didn't matter anyway. Hungary was happy where she was. Every day she was with the two boys she was in love with. Was that right? She shook her head. No. Yes? Wait. Is it okay to be in love with two? As long as you're not dating either of them, right? Rated T. Includes fight scene.


FOR MIDNIGHT SHINING!

If you spend so many years with someone, you're bound to fall in love with them, right? Whatever. It didn't matter anyway. Hungary was happy where she was. Every day she was with the two boys she was in love with. Was that right? She shook her head. No. Yes? Wait. Is it okay to be in love with two? As long as you're not dating either of them, right?

((You're Hungary))

Today the three of you are going to the market. You get clad in a different dress than the typical green. It's a flowy summer dress with pink and orange dot pattern with clear sequins in the shape of flowers around the middle. Your hair fell down to the side as you brushed through it a few times. Prussia entered the room and you jumped. "Haha! I scared you didn't I?" he said while smirking. As you turn around, you frown at him, even though you're smiling in the inside.

"No! Now leave," you demand as you turn back around to reach for a flower to place in your hair. He's wearing a grey sweatshirt and jeans. He didn't leave, not that you even minded. You observe the fact that Gilbird isn't with him. "Are you leaving Gilbird here?"

He looked around. "Yeah… I don't think he would like to come anyway." _That's weird. It seems like a thing Gilbird would love to do. _Austria strides in, wearing his usual fancy attire.

"You know it's rude to be in a woman's room without her permission?" Austria said in a matter-of-factly tone. He glared at Prussia. Prussia mirrored Austria's expression. _What's up with them today?_

"You know you're in her room too?" Prussia retorted in the same matter-of-factly tone. Austria left without a word. "Anyways, is there somewhere specific you want to go?"

"Not really," you say, shaking your head, "You?" The truth was, you wanted to go buy some flowers, but you wouldn't tell him that. Besides, if you tried to buy something, Austria would try to buy it for you. You decide to go buy some flowers later without them.

"Hell yeah! I want to go to a restaurant and make Austria pay for it! He still owes me!" You rolled your eyes and you walk through your door as he trails. "We ready to go?"

"It's not that far so we can walk," you inform them. You head out the door but stop when you realize the others aren't following you. You walk back in to hear Prussia yelling, "Well I don't care! Just keep your mouth shut!" You stay behind the door trying to listen for more but just then, Austria walks out.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. We were just having a… eh… a discussion." Prussia moved towards the door also. He didn't say anything or look at you. He just kept walking.

"Um… Prussia?" you say.

"Yeah?"

You point to the other direction. "You're walking the wrong way." He grumbles something and starts walking in the correct direction.

((Half an hour later))

He seems to be in a better mood when you guys arrive at the market. You all look around at the colorful trinkets and shops set up. Before you know it, you're buying a bag of strawberries. "Did you even need strawberries? We have some at home, you know," Austria questions. He's right, you didn't need any but the lady just seemed so nice, you just had to.

"Do you want one?" you offer. He takes the one you were offering.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you." Austria smiled. Suddenly Prussia takes one from your bag.

"Thank you," he says.

"Prussia! You didn't even ask her if you could have one!" Austria scolded. You just laughed, but then, you saw an ice cream shop with a fat man handing an ice cream to a little girl.

In the corner of your eye, you could see Austria take out his wallet. "I will pay for mine!" you exclaim before Austria could offer. He just looked at you like you were insane and inserted his wallet back into his pocket.

"Okay? Whatever you want," he said. You go up to the ice cream shop and grab your purse. You scour through the menu, trying to find exactly what you want.

"I don't want one," Prussia decides. You nod and order a vanilla double scoop. The ice cream man hands you your ice cream and your change.

"Thank you," you say as you leave. The three of you start walking along when Prussia points to the opposite side of him.

"Hey! Look at that thing!" You instantly turn your head, leaving your vulnerable ice cream unprotected. Prussia immediately opens his mouth, and takes a huge bite of your ice cream, you quickly turn around.

"What did you just do!"

He looks away as he replies in a muffled tone, "Nuffink."

"You just ate my ice cream didn't you!"

Prussia took a big gulp, swallowing the ice cream. "No…"

"Yes you did! I saw you!" exclaims Austria.

"Butt out, Austria! Hey look at that restaurant! I'm starved; let's go eat." _Wow. He sure has a one-tracked mind._

You three walk in and seat yourself at a restaurant called "IHOF: The International House of Food" Your brown boots tap against the wooden floor. The red paint kind of seems odd with the blue, but it still looked nice. You seat yourself and carefully look through the menu, taking your time to read each entrée until finally, a waitress shows up. "The awesome me will take the most expensive thing you have!"

_Austria is not going to pay for that! _"I'll take the schweinsbraten," Austria decides.

"I'll take galuska with almdudler," you say and the waitress takes off to the next table. A few minutes later, the waitress shows up with two plates and places them in front of you and Austria.

"Thank you," you both say to the waitress.

"Hey! Where's mine?"

"Oh. We're still making yours." Prussia pouted, for he is very hungry. _He's kinda cute when he pouts._

All of our eyes widened as the woman came back with a huge dish plate. _That thing is huge! _Prussia's eyes gleamed as he smirked. "Hell yeah!" You take one look at the dish. _There's almost one of EVERYTHING on that thing! _It has fish, turkey, chicken, deer, vegetables, rice, mashed potatoes, and so much more!

"That thing's a heart attack!" Austria said in disgust.

"Oh pipe down Austria!" Prussia retorts as he digs in. Mostly, you guys ate in silence. Only a few sentences were spoken, but they weren't very notable. Prussia, somehow about half way done, stood up from the table and walked over to the waitress. "Hey, that man right there would like to pay for my meal," he said as he pointed at Austria.

"Okay, we'll just add the cost of yours onto his." He walked back to the table and plopped down. After the meal, Prussia ended up wasting about half his meal. _Damn it's raining._ You guys walk out into a field.

"Hey Austria! You didn't even realize I made you pay my meal!"

"I'm tired of your games! What's your problem! All you DO is cause problems!" Austria yelled.  
"You know what the problem is! You're just jealous of me loving Hungary," Prussia hissed. The words slipped out so coldly they fell to the ground and broke into pieces. Unexpectedly, Prussia pushed Austria over with a large _**THUMP!**_ Austria glared at the man. His glare could burn a hole through anything.

You turn your head quickly, surprised by how serious this was getting, but just stood there. _What do I do?_ Austria staggered up and ran at Prussia, knocking him down, along with himself. They both get up again, as you stare. Prussia threw a punch at Austria, knocking him down. Austria just pushed himself up again. "You know what Austria? I'm tired of your shit!" He threw another punch. "You act as if you're perfect!" Once again, Austria was hit, but every time he was punched, Austria brought himself up. Prussia tried to catch his breath. Austria took this chance to strike him. The aristocrat lunged at the albino and hit him dead-on in the jaw. "OW!" Prussia yells as he holds his mouth. Austria then took another swipe and hit him in the stomach as Prussia let out a grunt and fell, once again, to the mud-covered ground. He closed his eyes and forced himself up. "I am NEVER," Prussia yelled," going to give up!"

**FLASHBACK TO CHILDHOOD**

Hungary held her sword up to Prussia's neck. "I win. Again," she said as she smirked. "That doesn't make sense! I train EVERYDAY!" Prussia yelled. It was the same ending yesterday, the day before, the day before, the day before, and many more. The same ending was given for tomorrow, the next day, the next day, and many more. "Gah! Why can't I win!"

Hungary shrugged. "Maybe you should give up!" Prussia looked at her more serious than he ever has.

"I," he started," am never going to give up.

**FLASHBACK END**

Austria punched him in the stomach again, and into the mud, Prussia fell. "It doesn't matter what you do," he stood up, lunged at Austria, and knocked him out. "I will win." Tired as ever, he lay down and started laughing. "Ha. I did it. I finally won."

For how long it took, I feel bad about how short it is. I couldn't post it yesterday because my mom's stupid computer. I've had to read fanfictions on my wii! Now THAT'S a big pain! Sorry for any bad grammar, but I don't think I did TOO badly… Gomen nasai, MidnightShining!  
Disclaimer: Awesome disclaimer at the end! :D This girl doesn't own shit! Lol.


End file.
